


When love's not enough

by booklover4eva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Regina and the new Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When love's not enough

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys new story :)  
> kinda angsty hopefully.  
> comments and reviews welcome x
> 
> words taken from the vamps song She was the one.

**The new Dark One watched as Regina walked through the forest to her home, she was tempted to leave without seeing her but something made her stay, so she waited for Regina to enter.**

**“Emma, are you in there?” Regina’s voice sounded through the door and The Dark One smirked slightly.**

**“No I just decided to leave the lights on to trick you.” She replied sarcastically.**

**Regina opened the door and looked around, Emma’s new home was little more than a hut with only one bedroom and a living area with a stove near the edge of the room. She spotted the former saviour sitting on a couch and smiled slightly before remembering something and frowning instead.**

**“What no shouts of joy? No I’m glad you’re ok?” The Dark One asked in amusement.**

**Regina** **rolled her eyes. “I’m not like that insipid Snow; I don’t go all mushy just because I find you sitting on your ass.”**

**The Dark One found this funny as she had been watching Regina for the past week and all she had been doing was either crying or shouting at Robin.**

**“Really? So that wasn’t you I saw crying over my leather jacket, which I will want back soon by the way.” She grinned when Regina paled slightly.**

**“See here’s what I think, I think you care about me more than you’ll admit, I think you might even love me just a little bit.” She pinched her thumb and forefinger together for emphasis.**

**Regina** **glared at her. “I know you’re not Emma so stop playing games and what do you know about love anyway?!” She demanded.**

**The Dark One laughed. “Oh no you’ve figured it out, whatever will I do now.” She pretended to be upset and even managed a few tears.**

**“And for your information ‘Your Majesty’ I might not know much about love but I know more than you, for one I have it and you haven’t” Regina flinched as if struck and The Dark One smiled victoriously.**

**“You have love?” Regina scoffed once she’d recovered. “Belle loved Rumple, not you and Hook loves Emma not you so explain to me how you think that includes you?”**

**The Dark One laughed until tears ran down her face and laughed even harder when she saw Regina’s furious expression.**

**“I’m sorry but that was just too funny, you really have no idea do you?” The Dark One said once she had stopped laughing.**

**“What the hell are you talking about? What don’t I know?” Regina demanded angrily.**

**The Dark One looked at Regina slyly. “I think we need some music don’t you?” She waved her hand and a CD player appeared on the floor, she pressed play and sat back down on the sofa motioning for Regina to sit next to her who just glared at her in response.**

**The music started and Regina was surprised to hear Emma’s voice over the speakers.**

**“Tell me you love me**

**Tell me you care**

**But I know you won’t be there**

**I've had trouble sleeping**

**Do you feel the same?**

**No, I bet you can’t complain**

**About that at all**

**Give me it all**

**And I’ll give it right back**

**Show me the bottom of this bottle**

**We can pick up where we left off tomorrow**

**She was the one who got away**

**She was the one who I never got to say**

**How much**

**I miss your touch**

**She was the one who meant the most**

**She was the one who I kept close**

**Amongst it all**

**So just let’s fall.”**

**Regina gasped in surprise as she listened to Emma singing, she was scared of what the words said, she didn’t want to believe it because it would just be too cruel.**

**The more she listened though the more she became convinced Emma was singing about her and it broke her heart, Emma had always been there for her and yet what did she do? She ran like she always did, straight into Robin even though she knew she didn’t care for him like she should.**

**Regina threw herself into a relationship with him because it was easier than facing up to how she felt about Emma and when Emma started dating that pirate she ignored the pain that came every time she saw them together and now it was too late, Emma was gone and she would never know how Regina felt.**

**“Not saying it's easy**

**But you can’t deny**

**That we’d still stay up all night**

**What a waste of time**

**Give me it all**

**And I’ll give it right back**

**Show me the bottom of this bottle**

**We can pick up where we left off tomorrow**

**She was the one who got away**

**She was the one who I never got to say**

**How much**

**I miss your touch**

**She was the one who meant the most**

**She was the one who I kept close**

**Amongst it all**

**So just let’s fall**

**Tell me it’ll be okay**

**And tell me it’ll all fade away**

**I’ve walked for miles; I haven’t even got that far**

**Told you my secrets, promised you would heal these scars**

**Now I've got nothing, nothing but a broken heart**

**No-oh**

**Never thought it would ever end that way**

**Second guessing girl I got led astray**

**Could you come back to me one day?**

**She was the one who got away**

**She was the one who I never got to say**

**How much**

**I miss your touch**

**She was the one who meant the most**

**She was the one who I kept close**

**Amongst it all**

**So just let’s fall**

**One day”**

**By the time the song had finished Regina was in tears.**

**“Now do you understand?” The Dark One said her jaw was clenched as she stared at Regina waiting for a response.**

**Regina** **gazed back in anguish. “I knew The Dark One could be cruel but I had no idea you could be this spiteful.” She spoke through her tears and sat down hard on the floor.**

**“I’m not being cruel Regina, I’m giving you both another chance.” The Dark One stood up as she spoke and pulled the dagger out from one of her boots.**

**“What do you mean?” Regina asked in confusion.**

**The Dark One had been acting strangely ever since it latched onto Emma, there had been no attacks not even a single threat had been made by her and it was a source of worry for a lot of Storybrooke. Snow and Charming believed it was Emma keeping them safe but not everyone thought so, over half of Storybrooke wanted to hunt Emma down and it was only Regina’s intervention that stopped them which had lead to her coming here to try and figure out what The Dark One was up to.**

**“Do you know what it’s like living inside such goodness?” She shuddered in disgust.**

**“It’s tearing me apart, every day it hurts just to wake up and I’m getting weaker. At first all I wanted to do was kill everyone, I would picture different ways of doing so but The Saviour overwhelmed me each time and instead of my normal rage all I felt was love. It was nauseating and eventually I stopped thinking of killing people. Emma sensed this and started bombarding me with memories of her life, her emotions are so strong it was as if they were mine, I could have managed that except one day she showed me a memory of you and her together. She told you she always knew when you were lying and when you smiled at her, she felt such love that even remembering it is agony for me.” The Dark One spoke softly and was shaking while she spoke; she sat down at the end and had to visibly pull herself together.**

**The confusion on Regina’s face cleared as The Dark One spoke and hope started to rise inside her. “So Emma’s still in there?” She asked excitedly.**

**The Dark One smiled genuinely for the first time and chuckled lightly at the obvious excitement in Regina’s voice. “Yes she’s still here, fighting the good fight.”**

**She cocked her head slightly and her attention turned inwards for a moment. “She says she’s ok and that she knew you liked that jacket really.”**

**Regina laughed in relief, Emma was still there and trying to come home.**

**“I have no idea what you mean; I’ve always liked that jacket.” She replied innocently.**

**“Uh huh, sure you have and I bet you were just kidding when you threatened to burn it too?” The Dark One laughed as she repeated Emma’s words to Regina.**

**“I’m glad you noticed.” Regina grinned at her.**

**The Dark One smiled forlornly. “It’s time.”**

**“What do you mean? Time for what?” Regina asked in concern.**

**“I’m dying Regina, slowly but surely and I’d rather go on my own terms. Emma already knows but I had to wait for you to visit so I could go.” The Dark One explained sadly.**

**“Why do you need me?” Regina asked.**

**“I used to be a normal person like you a long time ago and I did some bad things, I thought I needed power to be happy but the more I had the worse I got until I forgot why I wanted power in the first place. Merlin tried to kill me but my powers prevented him from destroying me completely and so he cursed me instead, tethering my soul to the dagger until True Love’s Kiss freed me. And so I roamed the universe hoping to end the curse but each time someone took control of me I became who I used to be and forgot about a cure and focused on power again. Until Emma all of my previous hosts wanted me for selfish reasons, but she was the first to sacrifice herself for someone, she reminded me of whom I used to be. I don’t think I could stand living in another host and reverting again so I made a deal with her, if she would help me I will restrain myself from harming anyone until she could free me and that’s where you come in.” She smiled at Regina who had been gaping at her in amazement.**

**“I think I know what you want me to do but before I do can I just ask you one thing?” Regina said.**

**The Dark One gazed at her questioningly and nodded once.**

**“What was your name before?” She asked.**

**The Dark One smiled. “My name was Morgana.” She replied softly.**

**Regina** **smiled. “Well then Morgana, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope you find peace now.”**

**She leant forwards and kissed Emma’s lips, staying there until she felt Emma kiss her back. She pulled away and looked in her eyes.**

**“Emma?” She asked tearfully.**

**Emma pulled her into a hug as she broke down in tears. “It’s me Gina; she’s gone now I promise.”**

**She held Regina for a time while she cried and when Regina pulled away she chuckled slightly.**

**“What’s so funny?” Regina asked curiously.**

**“Nothing really, it’s just a bit strange not having her there anymore. I kinda miss her.” Emma shrugged sheepishly.**

**“Strangely enough I do too.” Regina replied grinning. “Now come on, we’ve got to get you back home so Snow can sob all over you.”**

**“Hey be nice, she’ll be your Step Mother soon.” Emma said, she laughed when she saw Regina’s horrified expression and they both left the hut without a backwards glance, completely missing the wisp of black smoke following them.**

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dun Dunn!  
> Cue dramatic music :D  
> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> x


End file.
